Morning Rain
by Yura Natsuki
Summary: Alasan mengapa Hinata begitu menyukai hujan yang turun di pagi hari. / fluffy


**Morning Rain**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, typo?**

**RnR!**

Halo. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, dan aku suka sekali dengan hujan yang turun di pagi hari.

Kalau ada di antara kalian yang bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyukai hujan di pagi hari, mungkin aku akan kebingungan menjawabnya. Aku kesulitan untuk mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata. Tapi baiklah, akan kujelaskan sebisaku.

Hujan yang turun di pagi hari membuat suasana pagi yang hangat menjadi sejuk. Aroma rerumputan yang basah, langit yang mendung putih tanpa matahari, tetesan air yang membasahi bumi, suasana itu membuatku nyaman. Hujan di pagi hari seolah membiarkan aku untuk lebih lama lagi berada di dunia fantasi dan mimpi sisa semalam. Tidak seperti pagi yang cerah, yang akan menghapus mimpi-mimpi semalam dan menggantinya dengan realita kehidupan. Kalau hujan turun di pagi hari, aku merasa seolah siang tidak akan datang.

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah.

Pagi ini langit mendung. Matahari tidak menampakkan dirinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ya, hujan di pagi hari.

Aku senang memikirkan kalau sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tapi lihatlah! Aku sekarang kan sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah dan lupa membawa payung! Bagaimana kalau hujan turun sebelum aku sampai di sekolah?

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Satu, dua, tiga tetes air hujan sudah turun. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar bisa secepatnya sampai di sekolah. Tetapi rintik-rintik hujan semakin lama semakin banyak. Aku panik dan segera berlari. Padahal aku masih setengah perjalanan menuju sekolah. Cepatlah, Hinata!

Oh, nasib sial menimpaku. Hujan turun dengan deras. Hm… tidak terlalu deras sih, tapi cukup membuatku basah kuyup dalam lima detik. Daripada sampai di sekolah dengan badan basah kuyup dan malah berakhir di ruang kesehatan, aku pun memilih untuk berteduh di tepi jalan, di bawah atap sebuah bangunan yang masih tutup. Kuusap tanganku yang terkena sedikit tetesan air hujan, lalu aku mulai menunggu.

Tapi, apa aku harus menunggu sampai hujannya benar-benar reda? Padahal, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau sebentar lagi hujan akan reda—ah, hujannya kan baru saja turun. Kalau begitu, aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah!

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja meneruskan perjalanan sambil merapat ke tepi-tepi jalan, tapi dari sini aku masih harus menyeberang jalan dua kali. Tentu saja aku akan kehujanan saat menyeberang jalan.

Menelepon keluargaku? Tidak. Sejak awal akulah yang memaksa agar diizinkan berjalan kaki ke sekolah—karena aku ingin menikmati suasana pagi. Kalau saat ini aku minta dijemput, pasti hari-hari berikutnya aku tidak boleh jalan kaki ke sekolah lagi.

Di tengah kebingunganku, tanpa kusadari ada sebuah sepeda yang tengah menuju ke arahku.

"Hinata!"

Aku tersentak kaget, dan segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyapaku. Seorang laki-laki seusiaku yang sedang naik sepeda dengan memakai mantel. Ia mengarahkan sepedanya ke tempatku berdiri, lalu berhenti. Wajahku pun memerah seketika.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun?"

Ya, Naruto-kun. Ia adalah teman sekelasku. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia dekat—sangat dekat—dengan Haruno Sakura. Dan sepertinya Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura. Ah, kenyataan yang pahit—walaupun aku juga tidak tahu kebenarannya.

"Kau jalan kaki sendirian dari rumah, Hinata?"

"Eh? I-iya."

"Lalu kau berteduh di sini sampai hujannya benar-benar reda?" tanya Naruto-kun lagi, seolah tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku temani sampai hujannya reda, ya!" kata Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia melepas tudung mantelnya, tetapi masih duduk di atas sepeda.

"A-apa? Tapi kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah, Naruto-kun. K-kau kan… b-bisa ke sekolah duluan, nanti… nanti aku menyusul kalau sudah tidak hujan."

"Tidak masalah kalau aku terlambat ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu sendirian di sini."

Ada yang berdesir di hatiku. Aku menunduk, tersipu. Entah kenapa, tapi aku senang mendengar perkataannya itu.

"B-baiklah."

Setelah itu, kami mulai membicarakan banyak hal, sambil menunggu hujannya reda. Mulai dari ulangan yang diadakan nanti siang, hingga hubungan antara Asuma-sensei dengan Kurenai-sensei. Dan harus kukatakan kalau aku senang sekali. Aku senang bisa mengobrol berdua dengan Naruto-kun, apalagi di tengah-tengah hujan yang melanda pagi.

Ah, sepertinya pemikiranku tentang hujan di pagi hari mulai menemui kebenarannya. Aku merasa berada dalam dunia mimpi, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Di sini aku melihat pangeran di dunia mimpiku ada di dekatku, menemaniku, di tengah hujan pagi. Ia bilang ia tak mau membiarkan aku sendirian menanti hujan reda. Masih sulit kupercaya, memang. Tapi inilah kenyataan. Rasanya tak masalah bila setiap hari aku terjebak hujan dan terlambat ke sekolah, asalkan saat-saat indah ini bisa kuulang lagi esok hari.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto-kun.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tahu tidak?" Ekspresi wajah Naruto-kun yang tadinya terlihat jenaka, tiba-tiba berubah. Ia seperti tengah membayangkan sesuatu. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan dan tampak menerawang.

"Tahu tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Saat ini, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Apa? Jatuh cinta? Apa Naruto-kun akan membicarakan masalah pribadinya denganku? Lagipula, siapa yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

"J-jatuh cinta? P-pada… pada siapa?" tanyaku, penasaran. Jangan-jangan ia ingin curhat padaku tentang Sakura? Kalau benar begitu, hancurlah harapanku selama ini! Ooh, jangan sampai itu terjadi!

"Aku… jatuh cinta pada—" Naruto-kun menghela napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya. "—kau."

"EH?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, terkejut. Pikiranku sibuk mencerna perkataannya barusan. Selama beberapa detik aku hanya bisa mematung hingga tawa Naruto-kun meledak.

"Hahahaha!"

Kenapa Naruto-kun tertawa? Apa dia hanya bercanda? Astaga, seharusnya aku menyadarinya! Naruto-kun kan suka pada Sakura. Mana mungkin ia serius dengan ucapannya tadi? Benar, benar, dia hanya bercanda.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Hinata!"

"N-Naruto-kun." Aku menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku. Malu rasanya, aku sempat percaya kalau Naruto-kun benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku hingga aku memasang wajah bodoh di depannya tadi.

"Hei Hinata, aku serius lho!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kutatap kedua mata birunya. "K-kau bercanda, N-Naruto-kun."

"Tidak. Aku serius, Hinata." Naruto-kun mengarahkan tatapannya pada mataku. Tatapan serius yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, membuat wajahku terasa memanas. "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

BLUSH!

Wajahku pun memerah total. Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi yang jelas aku merasa terbang ke langit saat ini. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ia suka padaku.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?" Suara Naruto-kun membuyurkan lamunanku. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"T-tapi… bu-bukannya kau s-suka pada Sakura?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja tanpa sempat kupikirkan.

"Apa? Sakura-chan? Ya ampun… Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Ino, semuanya mengira aku pacaran dengan Sakura-chan. Tidak, Hinata. Kami hanya berteman. Lagipula, Sakura-chan kan suka pada Sasuke." Naruto-kun menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang teduh, membuat aku tenang. Ternyata selama ini aku salah sangka, mengiranya suka dengan Sakura.

"B-begitu ya."

"Lalu, lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

"A-a-aku…" Uh, aku jadi malu sendiri untuk mengatakannya. "Aku m-m-ma… ma…" Aduh, kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya?

"Apa?" Naruto-kun menatapku penasaran.

"Aku…" Ooh, ayolah! "Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Naruto-kun!" sahutku cepat.

"Benarkah, kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto-kun. Bisa kulihat kedua matanya berbinar senang.

Aku pun mengangguk, berusaha menahan senyumanku yang mengembang.

"YEAY!" Naruto-kun mengacungkan kedua tinjunya ke udara. "Arigato, Hinata-chan!" Ia menatapku sambil nyengir lebar, membuatku tersenyum geli.

Ah, bahagia sekali rasanya. Kini aku telah menjadi milik Naruto-kun. Ya, harapanku selama ini akhirnya jadi kenyataan! Rasanya aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia saat ini. Aku tidak peduli kalau ada yang mengataiku berlebihan atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku bahagia.

"Ehm, Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto-kun.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-kun tak menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku gugup, panik. Aku belum pernah melakukan 'ini' sebelumnya. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"NARUTO! HINATA! KALIAN DI SINI TERNYATA!"

Sebuah suara dengan sukses menghancurkan saat indah ini. Aku dan Naruto-kun tersentak kaget. Kami menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan kulihat Tenten, sahabatku yang bercepol dua itu tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju kemari dengan membawa payung.

"Aah, gagal deh." Naruto-kun mengangkat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Bisa kulihat pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Hei, kenapa mukamu merah sekali, Hinata?" tanya Tenten setelah sampai di dekatku. Benar, wajahku memang terasa panas sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin… aku kedinginan," jawabku, berbohong. Yeah, alasan yang sangat asal-asalan.

"Kau kok bisa sampai sini, Tenten?" tanya Naruto-kun.

"Haaah, tadi Neji-senpai cemas sekali saat tahu Hinata belum sampai di sekolah. Dia sudah meneleponmu, Hinata, tapi katanya tidak diangkat. Setelah itu dia sibuk dengan urusan OSIS-nya. Tapi aku masih khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Lalu aku meminjam payung dan mencarimu di sepanjang jalan. Ternyata kau malah berduaan dengan Naruto di sini." Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Ah, m-maaf ya, aku membuatmu khawatir. Habis aku bingung harus bagaimana," jawabku sambil mengecek ponselku. Ternyata benar, Neji-nii sudah meneleponku beberapa kali. Mungkin tadi aku terlalu asyik bicara dengan Naruto-kun sampai tidak merasakan getaran ponselku.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo ke sekolah, kita sudah terlambat! Kau satu payung denganku, biar Naruto naik sepeda sendiri."

"Baiklah," jawabku. Kulirik jam tanganku, dan aku pun terbelalak kaget melihat jarum pendeknya sudah hampir di angka delapan.

"Eh, kalau sejak tadi Naruto pakai mantel, kenapa dia tidak mencari pinjaman payung untukmu saja biar kalian bisa sampai di sekolah secepatnya?" tanya Tenten. Aku tertegun. Iya juga, ya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?

Ah, aku tahu! Pasti Naruto-kun sengaja berteduh denganku biar ia bisa memanfaatkan momen ini untuk… untuk… ehm, menembakku.

Aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Hei, aku duluan ya! Kalian hati-hati di jalan! Jaa~ Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun tersenyum lebar padaku dan berlalu dengan sepedanya. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Oh, jadi aku tidak dianggap nih?" protes Tenten setengah teriak. Naruto-kun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh.

Aku tertawa geli. Lalu bersama Tenten aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Tenten terus menanyaiku kenapa aku tampak berbeda sekali pagi ini. Katanya aku tampak ceria dan banyak senyum. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Nanti saja aku memberitahunya. Biar saat ini aku sendiri yang menikmati kebahagiaan ini.

-oOo-

Halo. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, dan aku suka sekali dengan hujan yang turun di pagi hari.

Hujan yang turun di pagi hari membuat suasana pagi yang hangat menjadi sejuk. Aroma rerumputan yang basah, langit yang mendung putih tanpa matahari, tetesan air yang membasahi bumi, suasana itu membuatku nyaman. Hujan di pagi hari seolah membiarkan aku untuk lebih lama lagi berada di dunia fantasi dan mimpi sisa semalam. Tidak seperti pagi yang cerah, yang akan menghapus mimpi-mimpi semalam dan menggantinya dengan realita kehidupan. Kalau hujan turun di pagi hari, aku merasa seolah siang tidak akan datang.

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah.

Ah ya, aku melupakan sesuatu.

Ada satu alasan lagi mengapa aku begitu menyukai hujan di pagi hari.

Yaitu karena hujan di pagi hari menjadi momen terindah sepanjang sejarah hidupku, yang mempersatukan aku dengannya.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
